


Internal Musings

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into feelings before the attack at New Edwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, circa 2010. Brief little drabble from Quatre's perspective just before New Edwards.

Quatre hung up the phone after confirming his reservation at the Starland Hotel. He turned just in time to see a very large truck sliding up onto the ship, very close to the one he had driven Sandrock in. He chewed on his lower lip and looked up at the driver’s seat and found he could only see a mop of brown hair. He assumed it was Heero and was about to turn away, when his heart gave a little flutter and his stomach clenched and knotted. It wasn’t Heero. He didn’t have that power over his body. It was him. Trowa.

He took a deep breath and made his way up the ramp onto the large black freight ship, into the dim darkness of the cargo area and hopped into his truck to grab a small black duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder before he turned to the other truck which wound up right next to his. He walked around to the driver’s side and looked up, waiting for the other boy to come out, trying not to flinch when he was met with a firm gaze.

“Are you going to San Francisco as well?”

Inside he cursed himself. He sounded so proper and high-brow. He didn’t have enough training or experience socializing with people his own age. He’d have to work on that soon. Maybe Duo… He shoved thoughts of the others from his mind. He was staring up at the person who made his insides twist and his mouth dry. From this angle, he was staring up at Trowa, who stood in the open door, still on the truck, and had a clean, unbroken line view of his body. Except for that slight bump between his legs, he was nothing but a clean straight line. His mouth went dry, even as Trowa gave him what appeared to be a partly hateful and hopped down gracefully landing on his feet and standing at his full height at the same time.

“Yes,” was all he said before turning to grab his own bag and slam the door to the cab.

Quatre had to wince slightly at the ice in his voice and words. He took an internal breath and put on a smile before asking in a slightly interested tone, “Where are you going?”

Trowa gave him a look and began to walk away. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or saddened that the Quatre didn’t try to follow him. He turned around and took a breath, determining that talking to him wouldn’t kill him. He might have more information about his mission, or just someone to talk to, even for a night, even if the blond was the one doing the talking.

“New Edwards.”

Quatre looked at him and couldn’t help the fact that his jaw slid open just a little, half out of surprise, and half out of the fact that he’d been unabashedly watching Trowa’s upper thighs and ass as he walked those few steps. Then he shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts that had overrun his consciousness.

“Well that’s a pleasant surprise. I’m actually going there myself,” Quatre responded softly.

“Well that’s wonderful for you.”

Quatre chewed lightly on his lower lip and gave the taller boy another once over. He shrugged slightly and adjusted his bag, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation flowing. He never had this problem when he was forced to entertain or attend business functions, and those people were much more boring than the one he was trying to talk to at the moment!


End file.
